


#instacrush

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акааши-звезда-инстаграма, страдающий Бокуто и тысяча лайков, оставленных его рукой</p>
            </blockquote>





	#instacrush

В общем это как удар веслом по голове — мгновенно, болезненно и в высшей степени сногсшибательно. Лента инстаграма пестрит фотографиями еды и сотней лиц, отполированных редакторами и фильтрами, Бокуто скролит случайные теги и профили, где-то поставит лайк, на кого-то подпишется, в редком случае оставит комментарий. У него ленивое и приподнятое настроение, хочется улыбаться (он улыбается в телефон) и бездельничать (он перекатывается по кровати со спины на живот), ну, и ещё, может, позвонить Куроо (хотя не то чтобы он так по нему скучал). Всё вокруг кажется таким приятным и безмятежным, ничто — абсолютно — не предвещает беды.  
И — да, удар, да, весло, да, это было больно.  
Он просто переходит на профиль какого-то @akaashikeiji_5, просто тычет в первое попавшееся фото.  
Нет, серьёзно, так не бывает.  
Бокуто хватает одного взгляда, и вот он уже торопливо блокирует телефон и откладывает его в сторону.  
Определённо, есть вещь, к которым нельзя быть готовым.  
Три минуты он убивает на то, чтобы выровнять дыхание, ещё две на то, чтобы сходить на кухню за стаканом воды, а потом вновь с опаской берёт в руки телефон.  
обоженет  
Со второго взгляда этот парень оказывается ещё — куда уже, серьёзно? — красивее.  
У Бокуто подрагивают пальцы, когда он ставит лайк на фото (улица, бетон, серое и тёмно-серое, и этот Акааши-Кейджи-пять в скинни-джинсах и свободной футболке с надписью "SEXY FREE & SINGLE" — чёрт, он как будто сошёл со страницы модного журнала), и он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не оставить какой-нибудь комментарий типа "абсолютно точно мой тип" или "давай встречаться".  
За следующие полтора часа Бокуто успевает узнать, что на профиль Акааши-Кейджи-пять (ладно, просто Кейджи) подписано три с половиной тысячи человек, что его фото с десяток раз размещали на @tokyofashion, что он любит сов (у него есть пижама с ними, в смысле, _пижама_ ) и что его волосы по утрам — это что-то сверхсексуальное.  
Возможно, Бокуто чувствует себя сталкером, пока лайкает каждое из девятисот тридцати четырёх фото.  
Возможно, у него проблемы — и вся жизнь крошится в мелкую пыль.  
Бокуто подписывается на Кейджи (блин, это неожиданно волнительно) и устало прикрывает глаза.  
Если Куроо узнает, то будет ржать, сволочь.  
Бокуто утыкается лицом в подушку, улыбка расползается по лицу неотвратимо и безжалостно.  
Бокуто пишет в твиттер:

@bokutowl  
иногда хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что это любовь

Куроо ретвитит его спустя три минуты, и Бокуто видится в этом какая-то насмешка.

Нет, Бокуто не убивает полночи на то, чтобы сохранить все фото Кейджи. Нет, он не создаёт для них отдельную папку. Нет, он не гипнотизирует страницу в надежде, что на ней появится что-то кроме "akaashi keiji 19 y.o.". Что-то вроде его номера телефона или хотя бы сексуальной ориентации.  
Мысленно Бокуто приглашает его к себе, а потом целует и ещё что-нибудь - и в конце они живут долго и счастливо.  
А, и Кейджи никогда не знакомится с Куроо, потому что тот всегда рад выболтать о Бокуто что-нибудь постыдное. Бокуто уверен, что, узнай Куроо его мысли, он бы всё понял. Так бы и сказал "я всё понимаю, бро", ухмыльнулся бы и похлопал Бокуто по плечу.  
Картинка в голове кажется слишком реальной.

Куроо на самом деле смеётся над ним, но это даже не самое страшное. Это потом начинается ад, и, серьёзно, Бокуто клянётся никогда не сохранять пароли от своих аккаунтов на чужих телефонах.  
Куроо устраивает его личную жизнь изящным комментарием под свежим фото (на нём Кейджи, весь бледный и чуть надменный, и какая-то лохматая птица, типа болотной совы — Бокуто не уверен). Прочитать его Бокуто не отваживается — стоит посреди комнаты и тяжело дышит. И боится — дико боится, что Акааши ему не ответит.  
У Куроо на лице самая жуткая из его ухмылок.  
Бокуто моет голову. Укладывает волосы. Моет голову ещё раз. Вздыхает и опускается на кровать рядом с Куроо. Боже, как он нервничает.  
Куроо, наверное, склеит Кейджи, пока он тут переживает одну паническую атаку за другой.  
Куроо бросает Бокуто на колени его телефон.  
— Мне пора, созвонимся ближе к следующим выходным, — он набрасывает на плечи куртку. — Удачи там.  
Куроо ему подмигивает — и это ужасно.  
Когда Бокуто возвращается в комнату, телефон подмигивает ему новым уведомлением. Хочется думать, что это кто-нибудь из ребят хочет позвать его прогуляться или ещё чего, но Бокуто терзает смутное предчувствие.  
Ладно, там не может быть ничего страшнее, чем сообщение о том, что @akaashikeiji_5 добавил его в чёрный список.

@akaashikeiji_5 нравится ваше фото  
(Бокуто после игры, на нём ещё волейбольная форма, он мокрый и взъерошенный, но счастливый и улыбчивый, это фото нравится даже ему самому)

@akaaishikeiji_5 подписался на вас

Бокуто закрывает глаза и старательно дышит.  
— Охренеть.  
Может быть, Куроо не зря считается мастером флирта.  
Надо будет сказать ему спасибо, но для начала надо срочно выяснить две вещи: что он всё-таки написал в комментариях и номер телефона Кейджи.


End file.
